


Elementary School Graduation

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Bullying, Elementary School, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Timmy is getting ready for his elementary school graduation when a cheerful girl helped him embrace life.





	1. Chapter 1

A 11 year old Latino girl was riding her bicycle to Dimmsdale Elementary School

She has long curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light purple shirt, salmon pink skirt and black mary jane shoes.

Her name is Marimen

Marimen took off her helmet

Marimen walked into the school

Trixie walked to Marimen

Trixie said "Hey Marislut whatcha eating a dumb seashell!"

Trixie and Veronica laughed

Marimen said "It's not a seashell it's a concha a traditional mexican sweet bread my mami made it for me because it's graduation day"

Trixie said "Oh happy graduation.....GIVE ME THAT!"

Marimen said "Hey get your own concha"

But they hears a voice

"Hey Trixie"

It was Timmy

Timmy wears a light blue hat, a white shirt underneath his pink jacket, blue jeans and sneakers with pink bows.

"Leave her alone"

Trixie's face turned red "OH YEAH OR ELSE WHAT!?"

Timmy glared at Trixie "Or else you forget about coming to my graduation party"

Trixie said "Okay okay I was just kidding"

Trixie gives back Marimen's concha and walked away in anger

Marimen said "Gracias"

Timmy said "You're welcome I'm Timmy Turner"

"Marimen"

The school bell ranged

Timmy and Marimen walked into the school


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Crocker said "Okay class it's your lucky day because today is Graduation Day!"

The classmates cheered

Later

Everyone finally finished their tests

Mr. Crocker said "Everyone hope you finished the final exam"

Mr. Crocker give Timmy a test paper

Timmy sees an 100% on his test paper

Timny said "100% yes!"

Wanda said "I'm so proud of you Timny"

Mr. Crocker give a Latina girl a test paper

She sees an 100% on her test paper

A Latina girl said "Yes!"

The bell ranged

Everyone runned out of the school


	3. Chapter 3

Today is finally Timmy's elementary school graduation

Timmy wears his graduation gown

Marimen walked to him and curtsied

Timmy said "Nice graduation gown Marimen"

Marimen said "Gracias my mom made it for me nice gown Timmy"

Timmy said "Thanks but my stupid parents forced me to wear pink so Wanda Cosmo and Poof changed it to blue"

Marimen hugged Timmy "Aww that's amazing"

Marimen and Timmy hold hands as they walked into the auditorium

Marimen and Timmy sits next to their parents.

Mr. Crocker said "Hello class welcome to graduation whoever gets their diplomas is attend middle school oh forget it let the graduation begin!"

The crowd cheers

Everyone get their diplomas

"Timmy Turner"

Timmy gasped as the crowd cheers

Marimen said "That's you Timmy"

Timmy walked to a stage and Mr. Crocker gives him a diploma

Timmy hugged Mr. Crocker

"Thank you Mr. Crocker"

Timmy sits next to Marimen

"Marimen Martinez"

The crowd cheers

Marimen walked to a stage and Mr. Crocker gives her a diploma

Marimen said "Yes!"

The crowd cheers

"I'm proud of my mama"

Everyone throws their hats in the air

Timmy and Marimen were having fun in the beach expect for Francis.

Timmy and Marimen were playing volleyball

But a volleyball hits Vicky in the face

Vicky said "AAAAAH!!!! MY FACE MY FACEEEEE!!!!!" as she run away crying

Timmy and Marimen laughed at Vicky's punishment

Timmy and Marimen blushed

Timmy and Marimen hold hands as they walked together

The End


End file.
